Love Me Again
by Bookluver193
Summary: AU: Maxon and America were high school lovers. However a couple of drinks and one party shattered their relationship. Now, ten years later, the two of them are forced to cross paths once again. Will they be able to put the past behind them and form a friendship? Or will they pass up the opportunity to possibly find love again? Rated T for swearing and themes/scenes.
1. Prologue

**A new fanfiction?! *GASP* Yep:) For all you selectioners out there, I FEEL YA! MAXERICA WHOOP WHOOP!  
**

**Okay, okay, SO read on my lovelies:)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Selection Series or the characters *SOB* but I do however own the plot of this fanfiction and my OCs **

* * *

**Prologue**

**America POV **

** Ten Years Ago:**

"Maxon?" I say, when I meet him outside at the end of the day.

"Yes, Dear? What is wrong?" he replies.

"You know, here lately we haven't been hanging out as much and well...we have been kind of...distant," I say trying not to studder. This is hard but I know it for the best.

"No need to continue, Dear, I understand what you are saying. It is best for us to go our separate ways," Maxon say grabbing my hands.

"Yeah...I just- I think there are better people out there for both of us." I say giving him a sad smile.

"I agree," he says as he kisses the top of my head, "You have a bright future ahead of you, America, it's just not with me." I nod.

"Friends? Right?"

"Of course," I reply. I then smile at Maxon and start to walk away. As I walk and give a slight wave. And like that, me and Maxon are no longer an item.

**Maxon POV:**

"Maxon?" America says, walking out of the school and meeting me by my car.

"Yes, Dear? What is wrong?" I reply, sounding nervous.

"You know, here lately we haven't been hanging out as much and well...we have been kind of...distant," she says with a puzzled look on her face.

"No need to continue, Dear, I understand what you are saying. It is best for us to go our separate ways," I say grabbing her hands. I knew this was coming...

"Yeah...I just- I think there are better people out there for both of us." she says giving me a sad smile.

"I agree," I say kissing the top of her head, "You have a bright future ahead of you, America, it's just not with me." She nods.

"Friends? Right?"

"Of course," she replies. America then smiles at me and starts to walk away. As she walks she turns around gives me a slight wave. When she gets farther away I get into my car. Still in shock as to what just happened.

* * *

**Do you guys like it? Please review and tell me what ya think;) **

**~Glitzgirl104**


	2. Chapter 1

**Ch.1**

**America POV:**

"Hey!" I say into the phone.

"Hey, Ames! What's up?" my best friend, Marlee says to me.

"I have huge news," I tell her.

"Oh tell me! I need some good news," she replies.

"Okay, well...I'm moving back to Los Angeles!"

"Oh my gosh! Are you serious?!" she says squealing.

"Yep, Marlee I hate to have to hang up so soon but I have to go." I say.

"Okay, bye."

"Bye," I say hanging up. I still couldn't believe that I was moving back home. But it wasn't a for a good reason. After I finished high school I attended college in New York and specialized in psychological health. The business I worked at was downsizing though. They decided to fire me and my other co-workers that had been there for years, and keep all the newer people. So, instead of trying to find another place to work here, I decided to move back to Los Angeles and see what happened from there.

I was very hesitant to move back at first though. I enjoy my quite, simple life. Part of the reason I moved so far away is so I could have that peace. I am torn from my thoughts when I hear a knock at the door. When I get up and open it I see a pudgy man in a uniform that is way too small. "Are you Miss Singer?" he says in a thick new yorker's accent.

"Yes," I reply.

"We are here to pack your things for your move." _Crap_, I say silently cursing to myself. I forgot that I had told the movers to come today.

"Um, okay. I guess I will show you what to do exactly." I say to the man. He motions his co-workers over to the house and I begin their "tour." _This is going to be a long day, _I say sighing.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello:) Here is chapter 2 for ya. Also I promise the chapters will gradually get longer as the story gets juicier. Anyways, read on my lovelies!  
**

* * *

**Ch.2**

** Maxon POV: **

I awake to the sound of an alarm going off. I groan and feel around my nightstand for my phone. When I find it I hit the SNOOZE button and let my head fall back on my pillow. I have a day off from work and I intend to take advantage of it. I close my eyes again and slowly drift off to sleep. That is until I hear a voice come from the front room. "Dad?" my 10 year old daughter, Anastasia yells.

"In here!" I yell back. I then hear footsteps run down the hallway to my bedroom.

"Hey!" Anastasia says coming over to hug me. "Mom, dropped me off." I cringe at the word, mom. Ten years ago I became a father to a baby girl at the age of eighteen. After America and I went our separate ways I started got to know a girl named Kriss. We dated for a little while and one night we were invited to a party. Well, lets just say that we got a little drunk and things got a little to...wild. Not long after that we graduated from high school and I found out Kriss was pregnant. When Anastasia was born Kriss didn't want much to do with me since I...you know...knocked her up. She got custody of her and I was allowed three weekends a month. From there I went to college, got a degree, and work in the E.R. at our local hospital.

I guess you could say that I'm married to my job. I don't date much, but when I do it always ends horribly. My neighbor, Ms. Dixie likes to set me up with her friend's daughters, but I never get past the first date. The only girl I need in my life is my daughter. Ms. Dixie really is a sweet old woman and is almost like my mother, (since my real mother died in a car crash along with my father when I was in high school). She claims that I, "don't get out enough" but I think that is all just a bunch of B.S.

"Dad?" Anastasia says to me.

"Yes, Dear?" I reply.

"Can we do something fun today?"

"Of course, what do you have in mind?" I ask.

"I don't know...could we maybe go to that new breakfast buffet down the street?"

"Sounds like a plan, just give me twenty minutes." I say as I swing my feet onto the floor and make my way out of bed. So much for my day off...

* * *

***EVIL LAUGH* Bet ya didn't see that one coming...hehehe. **

**~Glitzgirl104**


	4. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE SELECTION SERIES OR THE CHARACTERS**

* * *

**Ch. 3**

** America POV**

** Two Weeks later**

As I stare at my box-filled house I feel defeated. I had told the mover's to put the boxes all in one place but instead they put them everywhere! I can't to this anymore so I grab my car key's and walk out the front door.

As I am driving I roll the windows down and let the warm summer breeze blow my hair around. The last two weeks have been so stressful. I had to get my house packed and make sure I had done everything that I had to so that the couple buying it was satisfied. I also had to make sure that I finished the process of buying my new house with the relator in Los Angeles. All I needed right now was something to eat.

**Maxon POV:**

Here I was, spending my Thursday evening on a blind date with Ms. Dixie's niece, Kathrine. I couldn't wait for this to be over. Kathrine was stuck up, loud, and self-centered. All the things I dislike in a woman in one lady. "Maxon, are you even listening?" Kathrine says, snapping me from my thoughts.

"Um, listen, I just don't think this is going to work out, Kathrine. I have enjoyed your company but we are two different people," I say, trying to be as nice as possible.

"Ugh! Fine! You weren't even that sexy anyway," she says getting up and walking away furiously. _That went well... _I say to myself. Just then the waiter comes to my table with the check. I sigh and give him my credit card. When he comes back and gives me my card I leave the table and make my way out of the restaurant. As I am walking all I can do is stare at my feet.

I then run into someone coming in and knock them down. "Oh, I'm so sorry," I say reaching for their hand.

"It's okay," the woman says. But then I notice her fiery red hair and ice blue eyes. _I know those features from anywhere..._I say to myself.

"America?" I ask.

"Maxon?" she replies.

"Uh, hi," I say slightly embarrassed.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" She asks. I feel so weird talking to her. I haven't seen her since high school, ten years ago.

"Oh-I just had a blind date that ended horrifically. What about you? I haven't seen you in forever," I sat trying to sound friendly.

"Yeah, I just moved back. My house is covered in boxes and so I needed to get out for a little while. It was nice seeing you."

"You too. See ya around?"

"Probably," she says followed by a small laugh. Then she walks away. As I walk out to my car I am still trying to comprehend what just happened. I also find myself hoping that run into America again. I would love to catch up with her, I mean it has been a decade. But that would also mean telling her about all the tings that happened after we split up...

* * *

**Ahhh. You see? There it is. :) I also want to say thank you so much for the reviews I have already and the follows. In reply to the reviews,**

**Review: June-iparis1- this is really good! but could you maybe make the chapters a little longer?**

**Reply: I'm really glad you like it:) And yes, the chapters will be getting longer as the story progresses.**

**Review: selectioner2014- Hi! I would like just like to say that I like your idea for the plot.. I'm always interesting in reading rekindled love..and this, a maxerica story in an alternate universe and a rekindled love story.. wow. PLease update soon! And thank you for writing this story... :)**

**Reply: Aww thank you for your nice review:) You are so sweet. Reviews such as yours are very gratifying to me. I am also very glad you like this story. **

**Anyways, I will post the next chapter ASAP**

**XOXO**

**~GLITZGIRL104**


	5. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter four for ya:) ENJOY!**

* * *

**Ch.4 **

** America POV:**

I walked into Ruby Tuesday hoping to get takeout. Not run into Maxon. Although I can't deny the fact that it was nice to see him. When I get home I sit down at the table and try and enjoy my dinner. I can't help but think about my run-in with Maxon. I would love to know what he has been doing all these years.

**THE NEXT DAY**

When I woke up I decided to surprise Marlee. She didn't know that I had gotten to Los Angeles yet, so I took advantage of that. I called my mother and asked her for Marlee's address.

When I get there I can't get rid of the huge grin on my face. As soon as I ring the doorbell I hear a scream. _Kile... _I say to my self. I knew that Marlee and Carter had two children, Kile, a five year old boy, and Amelia, a newborn. When Marlee opens the door she stands there stunned. "America!" she squeals and hugs me.

"Surprise," I say laughing.

"Come in, come in," she says opening the door wider. "You didn't tell me that you had gotten here yet,"

"I'm sorry. It has been so stressful,"

"No, no! It perfectly fine! I'm sure it has been," she says, going to pick Amelia up from her play mat. "Come sit," she says patting the spot next to her on the couch. I take it. "So, anything interesting happen your first two days here?" Marlee asks.

"Actually, yes. You see, last night I was freaking out because my house was FULL of boxes. So, I decided I needed to get out for a little while. I stopped at Ruby Tuesday to get takeout but I kinda...ran into an old friend..." I say looking at the floor. She raises an eyebrow. "Well, I was walking in and I ran into...Maxon,"I slowly say.

"So you were just walking in and he noticed you randomly and started up a conversation?" she asks.

"No. Like, I actually ran into him. He helped me up and then we both recognized each other and THEN started the conversation."

"Oh, well...America, you did move back here so that means you can't avoid Maxon forever," Marlee says.

"I can try..." I whisper under my breath. "I just don't want things to be awkward between us. I mean, yeah it's been ten years but he isn't married or seeing anyone and neither am I. I just don't want him to get the wrong idea,"

"How do you know he isn't married or seeing anyone?" she asks suspiciously.

"He mentioned that he was leaving a blind date that was really bad," I reply.

"Oh," a worried look crosses her face.

"Marlee, what's wrong?" I ask

"Nothing. Anyway, just try being FRIENDS with him. Not ex-lovers,"

"I guess. Um, moving on from this subject...How are you and Carter?"

"Oh! We are just fine. He is an amazing father, America. I couldn't ask for a better husband," Marlee tells me. "Are you ever gonna get back into the dating world? You would be so much happier."

"I don't know, I really like my simple life, Marlee," I say. I know it sound crazy for me to not want to get married now but who says I won't want to in the future?

"Fine, I give up," she says giggling. I then start to laugh too. The rest of the time I am over there we talk about what has been going on in our lives the past few years that the other didn't know about.

* * *

**:)**

**~GLITZGIRL104**


	6. Chapter 5

**Ch.5**

**Maxon POV:**

"Schreave, you have a patient in room 3E," my co-worker, Jason tells me

"Kay' thanks," I reply. While I am walking down the hallways I can only imagine what is waiting for me in room 3E. I grab the clipboard with the patient's information on it and open the door. "Hello, I'm Dr. Schreave and it says on here that you hit your head pretty hard?" I ask, not looking up from the clipboard.

"Uh, Maxon?" a female's voice says

"Wha-" I ask confused. I look up to see America sitting on the bed with an ice pack pressed to her head. "America? May I ask what you are doing here?" I say.

America gives a laugh before replying. "You said it yourself, I hit my head pretty hard,"

"Oh- Yeah right, sorry," I say, blushing. "So, um, how did this happen exactly?"

"Well I was carrying around some boxes today and I made my way around a corner too fast and smacked my head on the side of the door frame," **(For real I don't know how many times I have done this XD) **

"Okay, well from the sound of that I am going to guess you have a concussion. Have you thrown up at all or do you feel dizzy why you try to stand or walk?"

"I get dizzy when I walk but no throwing up yet,"

"America, just for your safety and other peoples' please assure me that you didn't drive here yourself," I tell her.

"No, I had to call my mother and have her drive me, thank you very much,"

"Okay, well I will have to order a CT scan to see how severe it is. If it's mild we can send you home with pain medication, but if it's severe, which I doubt it is, we will have to keep you overnight to make sure your symptoms don't get worse," I tell America. She then nods. I go over to the wall phone and dial the front desk. "It's Doctor Schreave, I need a CT scan for a concussion patient in room 3E," I say

"Okay, Um, we don't have any free nurses on call right now to make sure the patient doesn't get worse so could you just stay with him or her until we can the scan is ready?" the woman asks.

"Yeah,"

"Great," the woman says, hanging up.

"Well, America it looks as if I will be staying in here with you until the CT scan is ready," I say, trying not to show the excitement in my voice.

"Um, okay," she says. "Well if we are going to be in here for a little while you might as well tell me what you have been up to the last decade," America says to me.

_Well, It was going to happen sooner or later, _I say to myself. "Well, America there is one thing you must know before I tell you everything else," I say

"Okay," She replies.

"I have a daughter."

**America POV:**

Maxon has a daughter... This hits me like a bus. All I can do is stare at him, stunned. "Um. Okay," I say slowly.

"After we split up I started to get to know Kriss Ambers. Not long after that we started dating. Well, the night of Carter's early graduation party we got drunk and things happened... Not long after graduation I found out Kriss was pregnant. Nine months later my daughter, Anastasia, was born. Kriss didn't want anything with me so she got custody of Anastasia. Of course I didn't put up a fight. I was eighteen and planned on attending college soon. I couldn't take care of a baby. I still get three weekends a month with Anastasia though. After this whole fiasco I attended medical school, got my degree, and have worked here since. Other than that I live a pretty boring life. Not much else to tell," he says.

I then feel tears well up in my eyes. I shouldn't have asked him about his life. "Are you alright, my Dear?" Maxon asks, putting his hand on my thigh.

"I am not your Dear!" I yell pushing his hand away. He gives me a confused look. "So you are telling me that as soon as we break up you go and knock up Kriss! Maxon, do you know how fu**ed up that is!"

"Yes, America, I know. There isn't a day I don't regret the stupid choices I made. But you have no right to personally attack me like this!" He says to me, his voice getting louder. "Did you have your eye on Kriss wile we were dating too?!" I say, the words tumbling from my mouth and the tears falling from my eyes uncontrollably. Maxon doesn't reply, instead he get's up from his chair and leaves the room slamming the door behind him. When he leaves I start to sob, the Maxon I left ten years ago would never have acted this way. But neither would have the eighteen-year-old America...

* * *

**Please don't hate me! Lolz. But seriously they had it coming...**

**~Glitzgirl104**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hellooo! Okay I really hope you guys like this chapter:)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE SELECTION SERIES OR THE CHARACTERS ALL RIGHTS GO TO KIERA CASS!**

* * *

**Ch.6**

**Maxon POV: **

As I storm out of the room and walk down the hallway to the front desk I regret even telling America anything. I knew it was a bad idea from the look on her face when I first told her I even had a daughter. When I get to the front desk I try to calm down before I speak. "I'm sorry, I have something else I have to deal with so I can no longer tend to the patient in room 3E," I say to the woman I talked to on the phone.

"Um, okay," she replies with a confused look on her face. I then walk away, still burning with anger. How dare America judge me like that! I was being honest when I told her how much I regretted what happened. And to think...I thought that maybe we could begin to be friends again.

**America POV: **

It turns out I hit my head at little harder than I thought I did. They brought me to a room where I would be spending my night and they could watch me to make sure I didn't get any worse. None of the doctor's asked me why I my face was all red and tear-stained.

As hard as try I can't stop thinking about Maxon. I don't know what got into me. Maxon and I both thought we should split up ten years ago... Of course after we broke up he would go and date another girl. He wasn't mine anymore...

**Maxon POV:**

** The next day**

"Maxon?" Marlee says when I pick up the phone.

"Yes, Marlee?" I ask suspiciously.

"Carter and I are having an end-of-summer barbeque tonight and I expect you to be there," she tells me in a stern voice.

"Okay, okay! What time? It may be a Saturday be I'm busier than you think,"

"Four,"

"Okay, I'll be there, bye," I say.

"Bye," Marlee says before hanging up. _Shit, of course America will be there, _I say to myself. I sigh and make my way into my office.

**FOUR HOURS LATER** **(sorry about the time skips)**

As I pull into Marlee and Carter's driveway I am overwhelmed. I think they invited the whole neighborhood. After what seems like forever I finally decide to park a few houses down the street because their driveway and the spots on the curb are all filled. I get out of my car and make my way down the sidewalk. From this far away I swear I can hear Carter's laugh coming from their backyard.

When I go to knock on the front door I see that there is a piece of paper taped it it saying, "THE PARTY IS OUT BACK. GO THROUGH THE GATE." "Well then," I say under my breath. They weren't lying when they said the party was outback. There are people everywhere.

"MAXON!" I hear Carter yell. I then walk over to him.

**America POV: **

"America, are you okay?" Marlee asks me.

"Wha- Oh, yeah," I say, trying to sound like I'm listening. I just noticed Maxon talking with Carter.

"You know you didn't have to come, you do have a minor concussion."

"I'm fine. Hey, Marlee, can we talk inside for a minute?"

"Of course," she replies, leading me inside.

"Something happened last night..."

"What happened, America?"

"As you know I hit my head and my mom made me got to the E.R. to make sure nothing serious was wrong." She nods her head. "Well, I didn't know Maxon worked there and what do you know, he walks in and was going to make sure I was okay. He said he would have to order a CT scan and would have to stay with me until it was ready to make sure nothing happened to me. I thought in the meantime he could tell me what he has been up to the last decade, and he did. I had to find out that he got Kriss pregnant right after we split up and I freaked. I went all off on him and I made him angry too. Then he walked out of the room and didn't come back," I say. Marlee then gets a sad look in her eyes. "Marlee?"

"America, I knew I should have told you that he had a daughter when you came over the other day... I just didn't know how," she says hanging her head low.

"No, no! Marlee it's not your fault. If I was going to hear it from anyone it was best that it was Maxon. But I need to apologize to him, I just don't know how and I doubt he will want to talk to me," I say.

"The best thing to do would be to ask if you guys could talk but if he says no you will just have to respect that. I'm sure if he says no that someday soon he will forgive you."

"Okay, thanks, Marlee," I say, hugging her.

"Hey, that's what I'm here for," she says giving me a smile.

* * *

**Okay, so I tried to give the answers to some questions that were asked in the last chapter (thank you selectioner2014:) **

**I am working on chapter seven as of now so I hope to finish that soon.**

**XOXO,**

**Glitzgirl104**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Sorry this chapter is so short but I had to cut it short to go along with my plans for chapter eight. Which will be MUCH longer than this. **

* * *

**Ch.7**

**America POV:**

As I walk outside I see Maxon leaving his group of friends to go get a drink. That's when I decide I must ask him. I walk up behind him and tap him on his shoulder. "Maxon?" I say.

"What do you want, America?" he says furiously

"I want to talk. Maxon, please."

"Do you expect me to want to talk to you after how you acted yesterday? I opened up to you, America. I didn't even plan on telling you about Anastasia but I did because I thought you would understand, it was something that happened when I was young and stupid. And if I forgave you who says you wouldn't react the same way if I did something you thought was shitty again?" he says.

"You don't know how sorry I am," I whisper. Maxon doesn't reply, instead he just stares into my eyes.

** "**I obviously don't," he finally says before walking away and leaving me standing there, in awe.

**Maxon POV:**

As I walk away from America I immediately regret what I have done. I have just hurt her the way she hurt me yesterday. When I turn around I find that America is already gone.

* * *

***CRIES* what have I done! **


	9. Chapter 8

**First I just want to say thank-you SOOO much for all the follows, favorites, and nice reviews! I really means a great deal to me:) Second, I'm sorry this chapter is probably not as long as it should be but I promise it will better next chapter (I also mean it this time XD) Okay anyway, READ ON MY LOVELIES:) I swear we will take over the world some day XD**

* * *

**Ch.8**

**America POV:**

I haven't spoken to Maxon in two months. I have seen him in places such as the store and restaurants but I don't acknowledge him. I was hurt by his words. I also started working at a new company and I enjoyed it greatly. I couldn't help my own problems but at least I could help others with theirs. I honestly had forgotten about Maxon after a while.

As I walk out of my office at the end of the day the woman at the front desk calls my name. "Oh! America, someone came by earlier today to drop this off for you. I didn't want to bother you so I just hung on to it until now," she says.

"Oh, okay...Thank you," I say grabbing the envelope from her. "Have a nice day," I say happily.

When I get to my car I tear open the envelope. I find that it is a letter. It reads,

_Dear America, _

_ I know that we are not on the best terms as of now, but I want to change that. You hurt me and I hurt you, but I know that deep down we both never meant to. I want us to be friends. Could we at least be that? I am not asking for you to become my lover or anything of that sort, just friends. I would hope that you consider this._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Maxon. _

When I finish reading I am stunned. Did I really want to bring Maxon back into my life? I sigh and start my car.

~LINEBREAK~

When I get home I can't stop thinking about Maxon's letter. I don't know if I even want to be associated with him again. But then again, wasn't us not talking making it harder on both of us? I can't help but take that into consideration.

~LINE BREAK~ **(Sorry :/)**

As I am lying in bed I look over at the clock on my nightstand. It reads, 2:42 AM.

I can't sleep so I sigh and slowly make my way out of my bed and bedroom its self. I walk into my office I grab a piece of paper and start writing,

_Dear Maxon,_

_ I read your letter and I did think on what you said and I agree... I would like to have a friendship with you and start over. I would like to talk to you in person also, so could we do dinner tomorrow night? Cheddar's at 7:30? I hope to see you there,_

_ From,_

_ America _

When I finish writing I fold up the letter and put it in an envelope. I will drop it off at the E.R. before work tomorrow. I am still hesitant about what I am doing but I know it will be for the best.

**Maxon POV:**

As I am walking into the E.R. I am stopped by the woman at the front desk calling my name. "Dr. Schreave, this was dropped off for you earlier this morning," she says handing me a white envelope.

"Thank-you," I say giving her a kind smile.

When I get into the locker room I open up the envelope and find a letter. _Maybe it's from America, _I say to myself. I then start reading.

As I finish reading I can't help but grin, America agreed to start over and be friends with me. That is all I asked for. "What are you so grinny for, Schreave?" Jason asks me.

"Oh-nothing," I say slightly blushing.

"Okay..." he says giving me a suspicious look.

* * *

**AHH! See there's what you all have been waiting for:) I will try and post the next chapter soon. Until then, don't stop reading! And be kind to one another:)**

**XOXO,**

**Glitzgirl104**


	10. Chapter 9

**Here's chapter 9 for ya:)**

* * *

**Ch.9**

**Maxon POV**

**The next night:**

As I am pulling into the parking lot of _Cheddar's _I can't help but feel nervous. I hadn't talked to America face-to-face in two months.

When I walk in I immediately spot America's fiery red hair. _Wow..._ I say to myself. She looks stunning. She is wearing a deep blue almost black knee length dress that hugs her curves in all the right places and her hair is down, in beautiful waves. I have to remind myself not to drool.

"Hey, Maxon," America says awkwardly as I sit down in front of her.

"Hello, America," I reply.

"I-"

"I-" we both say at the same time.

"Oh, you go first," I say slightly blushing.

"I don't want it to be awkward for us if we are going to be friends," America says.

"I couldn't agree more," I reply. "So, let's get away from that subject... Tell me, America, what do you do for a living? What is your favorite movie? So much has changed in the last ten years that I don't even think I could remember what your favorite subject in school was."

"Well, I am actually a psychologist. I love _The Notebook_, and...physics?" she says smiling. I reply with a smile. "So, Maxon, I know this is still kind of a sour subject but...what's your daughter like?"

**America POV:**

The look in his eyes changes when I ask him this. "Well, most people say that she is me in a ten year old girl's body," he says slightly laughing, "but I beg to differ. I hope you don't mind me asking, but why did you move back here?"

"Oh, boy...well, I worked at a company in New York but they were downsizing. They let me and all of my other co-workers that had been there the longest go. I decided that it was time to come back home and I figured I would find a new company here," I tell him.

"Ah..." he says. Just then our waiter comes with our food. "Thank you very much. I like this, America. You know that this was all I wanted from you," Maxon says. I nod.

As we eat our food there is an awkward silence. Every once in a while I will look up from my food and catch Maxon's gaze.

When we both finish the waiter comes with the check. I reach for it but see that Maxon already had it in his hands and has a sly smile on his face. "Maxon, you don't have to pay for my meal," I say

"Oh I know," he says, his grin getting even bigger.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm positive." The waiter then comes back and takes the receipt.

"Thank-you so much. I really had fun tonight," I say.

"Me too, America," Maxon replies. When the waiter comes back to give Maxon back his card we both stand up to leave. I give him a smile and make my way out of the front door. On my way back to my car I can't get rid of the huge smile I have on my face.

**Maxon POV:**

When I get home I see Ms. Dixie walking into her house. She immediately notices me and waves me over. I get out of my car and meet her on her front porch.

"So, Maxon, what were you up to tonight?" she asks me.

"I had dinner with a _friend,_" I tell her.

"Oh. Is this friend of yours a lady?"

"Yes she is. And only a friend,"

"Okay," she says throwing her hands up in defense, "just checking up on you. Have a nice night."

"You too, Ms. Dixie," I say slowly walking back to my house. I can't help but blush on the way back. I knew that Ms. Dixie didn't believe me when I said America was a friend but what could I do? I sigh and close the front door.

**AHHHHHH! I wrote the dang chapter but I am still exploding from happiness XD Ms. Dixie kills me XD**

**Love u all,**

**Glitzgirl104**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! So let me just start off by saying how sorry that I am that I haven't updated in like four weeks. I just haven't gotten the time to do so. Also I changed my profile name. I am now Bookluver193. But besides that not much has changed. I will try and get back into the routine of updating. So with that being said, READ ON MY LOVELIES:)**

* * *

**Ch. 10**

**America POV: **

_When Maxon and I walk up to my front door he kisses me passionately. I can't help but fall deeper into the kiss. Maxon runs his fingers through my hair and kisses me harder. I then detach myself from him and open the front door. Almost immediately we are in my bedroom kissing again. I look into Maxon's eyes and he looks back. He lowers me onto the bed and reaches around my back to unzip my dress. I reach up and start unbuttoning his shirt- _

I wake up breathing heavier than I ever have. _No, no, no, no, America, No! What were you thinking?  
_

I get up out of my bed and walk into the kitchen. As I am walking in circles I keep mentally cursing myself. I was NOT going to ever love Maxon like that again, it was just a fact. _Why...! Why me?! Why is it always MY life that gets screwed with?  
_

Friends...friends is what we strictly were. Nothing more than that.

**Maxon POV:**

"Dad?" Anastasia asks me. "DAD!"

"Oh, yes, Dear," I reply, breaking away from my thoughts.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Oh, nothing. Just my past," I say

"Dad... I'm old enough to hear about your past now. Tell me!" she argues.

"Okay! Well, before I met your mother and before you were born I had a girlfriend that I though I loved. But, we both knew that we just didn't love each other enough to keep dating so we broke up. After high school was over she moved away and I never saw her again. That is until a couple of months ago I found out that she moved back here and I ran into her. But, when we saw each other things didn't go so well and she was angry with some things I did after we broke up. I stopped talking to her for awhile but I decided that we needed to work things out so I took her out to dinner last night and we made up. That is all you need to know," I say to her.

"So... you guys went on like...a date?"

"No! It was not a date," I say sharply.

"What is her name?"

"None of your business..."

"Yes it is."

"No it is not," I say trying to keep my cool.

"YES. IT. IS. Tell me!"

"FINE! It's America! You are just a stubborn as her!" I say raising my voice at Anastasia. I then regret yelling. Tears start to well up in her eyes as she gets up and runs away. "Anastasia! Wait!" I try to say as I chase after her.

When I get to her door I am to late, it is already slammed and locked. I can hear her crying softly. "I'm sorry, honey. Please come out."

"NO! Go away!" she yells back.

"Dammit..." I mumble under my breath as I walk away. I can't stand the fact that I hurt Anastasia. There are valid reasons I didn't want her to know about America. I don't want her to know that the only reason she was born was because I was lonely...

* * *

**So? Wadda ya think? Feel free to review. Constructive criticism is encouraged:) **


	12. Chapter 11

**Okay guys I am SOOOOO sorry about not updating. My laptop died so I had to move all my story files onto my main computer (my desktop) and it was very complicated:( But now i'm back and better than ever! So without further ado here is chapter eleven:) Hope u guys like it:)**

* * *

**Ch.11**

** Maxon POV**

** Later that day:**

I am working in my office when I hear the doorbell ring. I sigh and get up to answer the door. As I am walking down the hallway I pass Anastasia's room to see if she has come out yet. _Nope... _

When I open the front door I see my least favorite person standing there, Kriss.

"Maxon," she says with a disgusted look on her face.

"Kriss. Why are you here and what do you want?" I sneer.

"Anastasia called me and said that she wanted to come home early. Something about her asking about your past and you lashing out at her," Kriss says as she examines her fingernails. I then notice the chunk of diamond on her left ring finger.

"First of all, I tried to apologize and second, who's ring is that?"

"Oh, this?" she says pointing to the ring and smiling. "Aspen proposed Monday night." Aspen. Aspen Leger. Not only a son of a bitch but also the guy who tried to seduce America back when we were dating in high school. Anastasia had only just told me that her mother and Aspen had started dating about a year or two ago.

"ANASTASIA YOUR MOTHER IS HERE!" I call out. Not a second later she comes bolting down the hallway and out the front door. "Goodbye!" I say sarcastically.

"Goodbye, Maxon," Kriss says making her way down the front steps. "Oh, and I suppose you won't be needing your next weekend this month?" she says before walking away. As I walk back inside I swear I can feel steam coming out of my ears.

**~LINE BREAK~**

**(THAT NIGHT/THE NEXT MORNING)**

_ "My dear, you looked truly ravishing tonight..." I whisper in America's ear._

_"Thank-you," she says blushing. I then pull her inside and shut the door behind me. "Wait, Maxon," she says putting her hands on my face. She then kisses me passionately and whispers, "I love you..." Before letting me lead her to the bedroom. When we enter I push her up against the wall and kiss her. I bite her lip and she moans. She starts taking off my jacket slowly. I help her and throw it to the floor. She unbuttons my shirt and it falls to the ground. I slowly slink my hand around the back of her dress and search for the zipper. Once I find it I slowly start unzipping it. When I finish she wiggles out of it. I tear off my pants and pick her up. I then lower her onto the bed and kiss her again and again and again all over._

I then jerk forward and awaken from my dreams. I am udderly horrified by what I was dreaming about. I liked America but not in that way... I sigh and get out of bed. I have a lunch date today with one of Mrs. Dixie's candidates. Today is going to be a long day...

* * *

**AH! Did you guys like it? Feel free to review and tell me:) Also, a special thanks to a guest named Heather who gave me the idea that Maxon should have a similar dream about America as she had about him. I'm working on the next chapter so as soon as I'm done I will upload it:)**

**XOXO,**

**Bookluver193 **


	13. Chapter 12

**Here ya go:)**

* * *

**Ch.11**

** Maxon POV**

** Later that day:**

I am working in my office when I hear the doorbell ring. I sigh and get up to answer the door. As I am walking down the hallway I pass Anastasia's room to see if she has come out yet. _Nope... _

When I open the front door I see my least favorite person standing there, Kriss.

"Maxon," she says with a disgusted look on her face.

"Kriss. Why are you here and what do you want?" I sneer.

"Anastasia called me and said that she wanted to come home early. Something about her asking about your past and you lashing out at her," Kriss says as she examines her fingernails. I then notice the chunk of diamond on her left ring finger.

"First of all, I tried to apologize and second, who's ring is that?"

"Oh, this?" she says pointing to the ring and smiling. "Aspen proposed Monday night." Aspen. Aspen Leger. Not only a son of a bitch but also the guy who tried to seduce America back when we were dating in high school. I had only just found out that Aspen and Kriss had been dating from Anastasia about six months ago.

"ANASTASIA YOUR MOTHER IS HERE!" I call out. Not a second later she comes bolting down the hallway and out the front door.

"Goodbye, Maxon," Kriss says making her way down the front steps. "Oh and I suppose you won't be needing your next weekend this month?" she says before walking away. As I walk back inside I swear I can feel steam coming out of my head.

~LINE BREAK~

(THAT NIGHT/THE NEXT MORNING)

_ "My dear, you looked truly ravishing tonight..." I whisper in America's ear._

_"Thank-you," she says blushing. I then pull her inside and shut the door behind me. "Wait, Maxon," she says putting her hands on my face. She then kisses me passionately and whispers, "I love you..." Before letting me lead her to the bedroom. When we enter I push her up against the wall and kiss her. I bite her lip and she moans. She starts taking off my jacket slowly. I help her and throw it to the floor. She unbuttons my shirt and it falls to the ground. I slowly slink my hand around the back of her dress and search for the zipper. Once I find it I slowly start unzipping it. When I finish she wiggles out of it. I tear off my pants and pick her up. I then lower her onto the bed and kiss her again and again and again all over._

I then jerk forward and awaken from my dreams. I am udderly horrified by what I was dreaming about. I liked America but not in that way... I sigh and get out of bed. I have a lunch date today with one of Mrs. Dixie's candidates. Today is going to be a long day...

**America POV:**

Today I am meeting My Mom and May for lunch. As I am sitting at the table waiting for them to arrive I notice a couple sit down at the table across from me. I then feel my mouth drop open. It is _Maxon_... He sees me and quickly turns back to his date. I feel a pang of jealously. _America stop..._

A few minutes later Mom and May get here. After they both hug me and tell me how nice it was that we were doing this today May notices Maxon and the girl. They are both laughing hysterically. She tilts her head towards them and raises an eyebrow. I shrug my shoulders and continue looking over the menu.

**Maxon POV:**

I had never been more surprised by a blind date. Cassidy was amazing. She was kind, sweet, funny, beautiful, smart, and so many other things. I didn't even care that America, her mother, and May were there. All of the thoughts about her went down the drain.

"Maxon, I have never had this much fun on a blind date. I would like to do this again sometime," she says smiling.

"Me too." I reply.

The rest of dinner is filled with laughter, eating, and us telling the other about ourselves.

When we get up to leave I notice America staring. I can't help but feel uncomfortable. Right as America turns back to her meal Mrs. Singer notices me. "Oh, Maxon! I didn't even see you there! I haven't seen you in ages. How are you?" she says sweetly.

"Very good, thank-you. How are you?"

"Very well. Well, I won't keep you. Nice seeing you."

"You too, ," I reply. May waves and I turn back to Cassidy. "Old friends," I explain to her.

"Oh. Maxon, thank-you for lunch and I hope to see you agin soon. Give me a call when you want to meet up," Cassidy tells me.

"Will do, will do," I say. I then grab her hand and lightly kiss the top of it. She blushes. "Goodbye, Cassidy," I say before walking out of the restaurant.

* * *

**Yay! Maxon had a date that went well! **

**~Bookluver193**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! So this chapter is REALLY short but there is a good reason. It is a short flashback to the night of Carter's graduation party (ten years ago). But, I also have big news! There is going to be a sequel to this story once it is finished. It is a throwback to where it all started. HIGHSCHOOL *cue shocking music* Thats all I can say as of now. So, read on lovelies. **

* * *

**Ch13**

**Third person POV: **

_"America!" Marlee says hugging her. "I didn't think you would come! I knew Carter invited everyone but I know you usually aren't into parties that involve alcohol."_

_ "Yeah. But I thought I would come for you," America replies smiling. _

_ "Maxon's here," Marlee says looking down, _

_ "Marlee, we broke up. We both thought it was a good idea. We just didn't click anymore. Honestly I think he was probably getting tired of me anyways."_

_ "America, don't say that about yourself. Come on, lets go have some fun!" Marlee says grabbing America by the arm and dragging her to their destination._

* * *

_ "You know we shouldn't be doing this," Kriss says breaking away from her and Maxon's kiss. _

_ "Kriss Ambers, since when do you care about following the rules?" Maxon whispers seductively in her ear. Kriss smiles and continues to unbutton Maxon's jeans. They kiss feverishly and they are soon left in nothing but their own skin._

* * *

**Okay, so yeah! Just thought you might want to see part of what happened on the night that changed Maxon's life:) Ps. I didn't go into too much detail about Kriss and Maxon because this story is rated T. **

**~Bookluver193**


	15. Chapter 14

**Okay! Here is chapter fourteen for you guys:) BTW there is a MAJOR time skip between this chapter and chapter twelve. It is mentioned in the chapter. **

* * *

**Ch.14**

**America POV:**

I would like to say I'm not jealous of Maxon and his girlfriend but then I would be lying. A few weeks after I was in the same restaurant as Maxon while he had his blind date with Cassidy I wasn't so bothered. But now, here I was a year later, sitting in the waiting room at the E.R. looking at the two of them kiss in the break room. Which just so happened to be a few doors down from the room I was sitting in and I had a great view of them.

The year been VERY eventful. I hadn't really talked to Maxon much. We had a few run-ins and made small talk but nothing more than that. I had opened my own office and no longer worked for a company. I owned my own building and the few staff members I had were fabulous. I didn't need many. May married her high school sweetheart and Kenna and James had their third child. I hung out Marlee regularly and even managed to reconnect with a few friends from high school. I still hadn't been dating but I didn't want to. I was adjusting to life in L.A.

"Miss. Singer?" the nurse calls out. I then get up and follow her out the door and down the hallway. We pass the break room and I can't help but stare and Maxon and Cassidy. But, when I look at her I see something I hadn't noticed before. There was a shiny diamond ring on Cassidy's left ring finger. I then feel feel my whole body stiffen. "Um, Miss. Singer?" The nurse says to me. Maxon hears my name and looks up at me. As his eyes meet mine I can feel my cheeks getting hot. I shake my head and run to catch up with the nurse.

**Maxon POV:**

Cassidy came to see me today during my lunch break and I couldn't have been more happy. She had been at home the last two days because she had been getting sick. But, when I saw America standing in the hallway I immediately knew that she wasn't just staring at us kissing. I knew she was staring at Cassidy's ring. Four months ago I proposed to her. We both felt we were ready to take our relationship to the next level. I loved her and she loved me. After that blind date a year ago, everything changed.

"Maxon? Are you okay?" Cassidy asks me.

"Yes, Dear. Quite alright. I think I should be getting back now," I say, giving her one last kiss.

"Okay. I'll see you tonight. Love you," she says before walking out.

When I walk down to the front desk the woman puts the clipboard with the patient I will be tending to's information on the counter. I grab it and return to my work.

* * *

**OHHHHHH! SNAP! Bet you guys didn't see that coming. MAXON IS HAPPY! Can we just take a second and high five the computer screen? LOLZ. ANNNNDDD...America is jealous *fake gasp* I will try and finish writing the next chapter ASAP. Also don't forget to review, follow, and favorite:)**

**~Bookluver193**


	16. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! Here's chapter 15 for ya...**

* * *

**Ch.15**

**Maxon POV:**

When Cassidy walks through the front door later that evening I can immediately tell something is wrong.

"Maxon? Can we talk?" Cassidy says, on the verge of tears.

"Of course, Dear. What is it? Why are you crying?" I say holding her hands but she then pushes them away._ She was just fine earlier..._

"I hate myself for doing this to you and you don't know how sorry I am but...I've been cheating on you. I met a guy about two months ago and we started to hang out as friends. I didn't mean for it to be anything more than that but we had sex. I'm pregnant... and I don't know what to do, Maxon. I went over to his house today after I came to see you today and he told me take a pregnancy test because I was getting sick. It came out positive. I'm scared and ashamed. I hate myself for what I have done," she says sobbing. All I can do is stare. I feel as if someone had just hit me in the gut with a bat. "M-Maxon...?" she says trying to talk over her cries.

"Go." I say sharply. She doesn't move. "GET OUT OF MY SIGHT! I am disgusted with you! Collect your things and GO!" I yell furiously. "I want the ring back!" Cassidy then runs to my room and grabs her things and stuffs them into a bag. Sobbing even harder while doing so. Then, in the blink of an eye she is out the front door and driving away in her car.

* * *

Later that night I walk into my room to see only two things tying me to Cassidy left. The ring on my bed and the binder that held our wedding plans in it on the dresser. I then let my anger take over me. I grab the binder and throw it as hard as I can at the wall. Then I pick up the ring and throw that also. Yelling curse words so loud that I'm sure the whole neighborhood can hear me. "WHY! WHY ME! WHY CAN'T I JUST HAVE MY HAPPY ENDING!?" I break down and sink onto the floor. "Ah, Dammit!"I yell. I feel as if the world is crashing down onto me. We were going to get married. Start a family. Grow old together. Everything... It seems as if every time I come close to finding love something goes wrong and destroys it. I might as well stop looking for my happy ending. It is never going to happen...

* * *

**Oh my...what have I done? *SOBS* Maxon is crushed. BUt, just remember that this IS a MAXERICA fanfiction...**

**~Bookluver193**


	17. Chapter 16

**Hey lovelies! First let me apologize for not updating in FOREVER! I have been SUPER busy with school and I have kinda had some writers block :l But now I'm back and better than ever! Also...THE HEIR! Oh my...I can not wait until the next book:) BTW I won't give any spoilers. So now here is the long awaited chapter sixteen:) ENJOY!**

* * *

**Ch.16**

**America POV: **

As I am walking through the endless rows of books at the bookstore on a Saturday morning I find myself trying to remember why I'm here. _Come on, America...Think... _I try and remember for what seems like forever before I give up and head to the small cafe to get a cappuccino

After I sit in line forever I finally have my drink in my hands and I search for an empty table. They are all full and I do not want to sit with any stranger. I then see a familiar pair of brown eyes under a head of blonde hair. Maxon is sitting at a table for two typing furiously on a laptop with the seat in front of him open. _It's just asking for a seat, America. It's not like you're asking to have sex with him. _I then gather all of my courage and walk towards him.

"Um, Maxon? Is this seat taken? There aren't anymore open tables..."

"Oh, America. Sure," he says moving some papers, "sit down."

"Thanks," I say giving him a small smile. He then looks back down at his computer and starts typing again. I then awkwardly take a sip of my drink and look around.

After a few minutes of silence I decide to break the ice.

"So, Maxon, how is Cassidy?" His head then bolts up and he looks as if I just offended his great ancestors.

"Cassidy is probably living a great life now. She cheated on me and got herself knocked up. She is with a man she obviously loves more than she ever "loved" me," he says, his voice getting angrier. I can't speak, I obviously just reopened a closed wound.

"I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked. I have to go," I sat grabbing my purse and getting up as fast as I can.

"No! America, wait! I'm sorry! I shouldn't have-" he calls out to me. But I don't get to hear him finish his sentence because I am already out the door.

When I reach my car I pull out my keys and unlock the door. As I am opening the door someone grabs my hand and whips me around. Naturally, I scream. That is until a pair of lips are pressed against mine. I can't help but fall into the kiss. The vaguely familiar taste of Maxon's lips is somewhat comforting. His fingers are under my chin and I feel like I am a seventeen-year-old girl again. He slowly pulls away and stares into my eyes. It seems as if we are standing like this for an eternity before he speaks.

"You-uh-wouldn't stop screaming," Maxon says.

"So the best way to get me to shut up was to kiss me? After you scare the shit out of me?" I say.

"Look, America, I'm sorry. For getting angry inside but also for the kiss and scaring you. I was only angry because of what Cassidy did to me. We had a life planned together and she threw it all away. You didn't know, so therefore it wasn't you I was mad at."

"But why the kiss?" I ask.

"Again, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"Maxon Schreave, I don't believe that for a second."

"America, I'm serious. I wasn't thinking."

"You're lying..."

"FINE! America would it make you feel better to know that for ten years I have been trying to deny the fact that somewhere deep down inside I am unconditionally in love with you? That I regret ever letting you go? That when you moved back I thought we could finally pick up where we left off? But so many things got in our way," he says before crashing his lips against mine. I was so surprised to get another kiss like that. Maxon runs his hands through my hair and I am standing there, stunned.

After he pulls away he whispers one sentence in my ear, "But I think that we can get through these obstacles together."

* * *

**AHHHHHHHHHH!**

**~Bookluver193**


	18. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Hey guys! So I can't even tell you guys how sorry I am about making you guys wait this long! I have had some horrible writers block and I have been unimaginably busy! But I haven't stopped writing like you guys think I have:) I have been writing in reverse... I know how I want the story to end, so I'm writing backwards. I know this is probably a hard concept to grasp but just trust me! I promise that an update will come shortly! You guys might just have to wait a tiny bit longer! Please don't get mad at me! I know how hard and frustrating it can be to wait for the next part of a story you really like. So please, be patient, an update ****_will _****come. I love you all!  
~Bookluver193**


End file.
